This invention generally relates to sensing devices and more particularly to a submersible sensor for use in monitoring the pressure temperature and other physical properties of well water or other fluids.
In the course of monitoring a water well it is frequently desirable to observe and record certain physical properties of the water in the well and the changes which occur in those characteristics over a period of time. The properties of interest usually include pressure, temperature, conductivity and pH level. Monitoring is normally accomplished with specialized sensors designed to be lowered into the well and submerged in the water. Typically, the sensors will include one or more sensing devices for detecting the fluid properties of interest such as a pressure transducer which is directly exposed to the fluid, signal conditioning means enclosed in a sealed housing and a multi-conductor cable for transmitting power to the sensor and signals from it.
The present invention incorporates these general design features and in addition includes a number of significant improvements which significantly reduce or eliminate certain problems found in other currently available submersible sensors. One such problem is the tendency of the sensors to leak in a high pressure environment. Another problem is that many of them are difficult to disassemble and repair. Further, because of their designs many of them are too large in diameter to be used in wells having common one inch diameter well casings.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for an improved submersible sensor which is easier to assemble, disassemble and repair than those currently known.
It is another object of this invention to provide for a submersible sensor which is more resistant to leakage than those currently known.
It is another object of this invention to provide for a submersible sensor which can be assembled and disassembled without causing a twisting of the service cable.